Despues de la academia
by Ai.no.kisu
Summary: Como una tutoria se puede volver en algo más... Mención de Iggychu y Dennor. Disfrutenlo ;)


Hola a todos , bueno pues este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste y lo disfruten. ^^  
Pareja: HongIce y mención de IggyChu y DenNor :3  
Estos persoanjes no me pertenecen.

Los que estan entre ** son pensamientos

* * *

"¿Por qué entre todos los idiomas tenía que ser ese?" Decía cierto islandés frustrado mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro.

"No le veo el problema…" comentaba indiferente el hongkonés que caminaba a su lado.

"Tch… obvio, hablas chino en cambio a mí siempre me ha parecido un idioma realmente muy complicado…" le miraba con el seño levemente pronunciado y con cierto tono de reproche.

"Por eso tienes el grandísimo honor de tenerme como tu tutor" formándosele en la cara una sonrisa de superioridad.

Su comentario causo que Ice le mandara una mirada asesina para luego soltar otro suspiro, no le agradaba nada esa sonrisa con la cual él se alimentaba el ego pero no podía refunfuñar porque tenía razón, esas tutorías le ayudaría a pasar la clase de lenguas, ya que su "original" profesor había puesto en votación la elección del otro idioma que tenían que manejar perfectamente.

*Aunque… esto no es que cambie mucho nuestra rutina* pensaba Ice puesto que desde que se hicieron amigos solían pasar las tardes juntos ya fuese en su casa o en la de él.

Al llegan a la casa que compartían los asiáticos se dirigieron directo a su habitación y comenzaron a estudiar…

"Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy…" cerrando su libro al notar lo estresado y cansado que se entraba el otro, el cual apenar escucho esto dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa para luego enfocar su mirada en la enorme colección de videojuegos que tenía su amigo quien se encontraba guardando los libros en su estantería.

"Otome…" dijo en un susurro al leer parte de la portaba de un videojuego que le llamo la atención. Hong alcanzo a escucharlo y se sobresalto.

"Es de Taiwán" acostándose en su cama

"¿y de que trata?"

"son juegos para chicas de opción múltiple dónde vas creando un escenario romántico con el chico que eliges y normalmente puedes besarte con él. A ella le encantan de ese tipo…" decía apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

"Con que besar…" dijo con cierto aire de curiosidad el cual no paso desapercibido por el hongkonés.

"Todavía no haz besado a nadie ¿cierto?" Causando que Ice se sobresaltara y se sonrojara totalmente.

"¿A-A que viene ese tipo de pregun…?" no pudo continuar debido a que Hong Kong le hacía señas con su mano para que se acercara. *Ni que fuera su perro* pensaba mientras caminaba hacia él.

Hong rápidamente lo jalo de la muñeca tirándolo sobre la casa quedando encima de Ice dejando sus rostros muy cerca.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!" sonrojándose aún más y diciéndolo con un tono de molestia tratando de disimular lo nervioso que se encontraba.

"Voy a besarte" Afirmo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué?" mostrando en su cara una clara confusión.

"¿Por qué no? Dime una sola razón de porque no he de hacerlo" mirándolo seriamente, lo cual era raro en él.

"…." No se le ocurrió alguna excusa o más bien, no la buscaba ya que sentía cierta calidez en su pecho que nunca había experimentado y que realmente le agradaba.

Hong no espero más y unió sus labios en un tierno beso causando que el otro abriera sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa para luego dejarlos entrecerrados. A Ice le comenzaba a gustar eso, y mucho.

"Abre un poco la boca" Este obedeció notando como en los ojos de Hong se podía ver claramente pasión, deseo y ansiedad. Nunca lo había visto así por alguien y él, ser el único que provoca esas emociones realmente le alegraba.

Hong Kong lo beso nuevamente pero esta vez, introdujo su lengua y comenzó a jugar con la del islandés. Rápidamente se volvió un beso muy apasionado, Ice lo abrazaba para atraerlo más hacia él enredando sus dedos entre su suave cabello. Por su parte, Hong pasó un brazo debajo de su cintura para también atraerlo más mientras que con la otra se sostenía. El beso duro lo que el oxigeno de sus pulmones se los permitió; al separarsen estaban muy agitados, tenían sus frentes unidas y se quedaron viéndose directo a los ojos.

"Hong Kong ¿estás ahí ~ aru?" golpeaba cierto chino detrás de la puerta.

"Hola sensei" levantando su cara dirigiendo su vista a la puerta

"Estas con alguien ¿cierto ~ aru?"

"Con Ice"

"…. No vallan a hacer nada malo ~ aru"

"如果" Escuchándose como el chino se iba.

* "No vallan a hacer nada malo" ya es seguro que piensa que soy su cómplice (ù_ü)U . Hong es pirómano y se la pasa explotando, sobre todo, las cosas de Inglaterra. Lo curioso es que China no lo castiga tan severamente por ello como cuando exploto uno de sus restaurantes; Hong una vez me comento que era porque eso les daba un "pretexto" para encontrarsen y que aunque ninguno lo acepte formalmente, están enamorados y se preocupan el uno por el otro, en sí su relación le parecía algo curiosa. Curiosa… pienso lo mismo de la relación que llevan Nore y Dan, su noviazgo es peculiar *

Hong suelta un suspiro pesado y se deja caer encima de Ice cuidando de no hacerle daño pero si de estar lo más juntos posibles.

"Tengo sueño" Susurraba en su oído mientras le besó en la mejilla.

"¿Quieres que no durmamos en esta posición?" lo abrazaba dulcemente.

"Si…" Dijo soñoliento.

"Hong…"

"Dime…"

"Tu y yo…"

"Somos novios" Le aclaro interrumpiéndolo. No sabía desde cuando miraba a Ice como más que un amigo pero al saber que nadie antes lo había besado se dio cuenta que quería ser el primero y el único que lo hiciera, incluso sus sentimientos iban más que eso, lo amaba y lo bueno es que él le correspondía.

Ice formulo una sincera sonrisa. "ég elska þig" susurro en el oído de su dormido novio mientras poco a poco también fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
